Matrimonio entre amigos
by MariSeverus
Summary: Yo aquí me quedaré, si tú me prometes que cuidarás de mí y de mi hijo". Tonks ha muerto en una batalla y sólo han terminado Lupin y Teddy Lupin. ¿Podrán amarse, o simplemente la amistad podrá más que ellos?
1. Está bien

Ah, y este es (otro) fan fic jeje; dedicado a Alice_Snape una usuaria de Potterfics a quien se lo debo mucho. Es un Remus/Hermione; y quiero ver como me va con él. No se preocupen, las otras historias nuevas que ven, son Ones (excepto tres) así que, no; no seré la presidenta de los fan fics inconclusos (Contando con que ya terminé Corazón de Dragón; y estoy a punto de terminar otra) Saludos y besos para todos.

Sucede, en circunstancias donde aún existe Voldemort y los mortífagos.

Pairing: Remus/Hermione, Harry/Ginny y otras que vayan surgiendo sobre la marcha.

Título: Matrimonio entre amigos.

Summary: "Yo aquí me quedaré, si tú me prometes que cuidarás de mí y de mi hijo". Tonks ha muerto en una batalla, y sólo han terminado Lupin y Teddy Lupin. ¿Podrán amarse, o simplemente la amistad podrá más que ellos?  


* * *

**1* Está bien:**

Sirius caminaba tras Remus; quien daba vueltas alrededor del salón con cierta incomodidad. Su amigo canuto, sólo pudo suspirar; colocando su mano sobre el hombro de él. Quería respirar otra vez, pero desde que se había acercado al ataúd; no había podido lograrlo.

Tonks se había ido para siempre, dejándolo solo y a su hijo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos; la guerra se la había arrebatado. Su cabello blanco, le daba más aspecto de cadáver. Hubiese deseado, que estuviese tan rosa como le gustaba; pero no era así.

Mucho más atrás de ellos, estaba Harry. Sirius, caminó hacia él y le puso también su mano sobre su hombro.

- Díle algo Harry, será difícil; pero se repondrá. Cómo todos.

Harry asintió en silencio, acercándose a él; junto con Ginny su esposa. Era el padrino, de su hijo; y por supuesto debía darle palabras de aliento. Además de ser su amigo, había luchado junto a él; y entendía lo que se sentía. O al menos trataba de entenderlo.

Sus pasos, resonaron en el frío suelo de aquel lugar. Suspirando Harry se detuvo a su lado al igual que Ginny que sollozaba suavemente.

- Cuanto lo siento Remus- dijo con pesar- Si necesitas, que haga algo por Teddy, yo con mucho gusto lo haré.

- Gracias- fue lo único que le respondió el acongojado hombre- A Nymphadora le hubiese gustado verte, cuidarle.

- Será todo un placer.

Dumbledore se mantenía parado, mientras que los demás miembros de la orden se despedían de ella alzando sus varitas. Inclusive Snape.

Lentamente Remus, se levantó del suelo; y con tremor saqué su varita. La alzó luego de unos segundos; y de esta salieron chispas rosas. El color favorito de su esposa. De su esposa que ya se iba.

El ataúd, comenzó a cerrar aún bajo su vista. Un ataúd blanco, como su cabello. Se despidió de ella por última vez; antes de verle caer a varios metros bajo tierra. Tonks ya no existía; y él sentía que a la larga; él tampoco. Sólo quedaba de ella, Teddy cuya magia era similar. Al principio, tuvo miedo de tenerlo; por ser licántropo. Y justamente, en ese instante; lo agradecía.

Hermione, había estado hasta el final; sin atreverse a moverse siquiera. Todo eso era tan trágico. Ella estimaba mucho a Tonks, y no se creyó con valentía para acercarse. A su lado, Molly Weasly se sonaba la naríz en un pañuelo mientras su esposo le daba una suave palmada en la espalda.

- ¿Crees que se repondrá?- le preguntaba Ron a Hermione. Ella movió la cabeza en desconocimiento.

- No lo sé, pero eso espero.

Ron asintió, mientras Harry y Ginny se acercaban. Teddy apenas era un pequeño, y sólo dormía en los brazos de Sirius. Para cuando Harry llegó hasta ellos, Remus caminaba fuera de aquel lugar. Dumbledore le había pedido a los demás, que le dejaran solo. Sólo que, Hermione no había escuchado esa orden.

Caminó tras él, y se detuvo a mitad del camino; cuando Remus se sentaba en un banquillo. Dudando, ella decidió acompañarle. Hacía una terrible brisa, así que se colocó un suéter que cargaba con ella.

- Lo siento tanto Remus- musitó ella, apenas encontrando voz para decírselo.

- Está bien. Vamos a estar bien.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso?

- ¡Sí! ¡Vamos a estarlo!- dijo, irritado; dejándola en el banquillo.

- Lo siento- exclamó ella, desde donde estaba. Su aliento, conformaba un halo- No quería molestarte.

- Sólo déjame tranquilo.

Hermione no hizo más, y se mantuvo sin moverse en aquel banco. Para cuando decidió levantarse; una persona caminaba hacia ella. Era Albus Dumbledore; y estaba acompañado por Snape.

- Es una lástima que haya sucedido todo esto- reifirió el anciano director; mirando la vía que había tomado Remus.

- Tonks era una gran bruja- asintió Hermione, con pesar.

- Lo era. ¿No lo crees Severus?

- Sí señor, era una gran persona.

Hermione se extrañó, de que Snape dijese algo como eso; pero prefirió evitar los comentarios. Dumbledore se sentó junto a Hermione; y le observó con detalle.

- Pareces muy consternada Hermione- Observó Dumbledore.

- Remus está muy deprimido.

- Mejorará, con el tiempo; lo hará.

- Me encantaría ayudarle.

- Pues entonces, ayúdale; conversa con él- Dumbledore observó a Snape, quien arqueaba una ceja- Cualquier ayuda que le podamos brindar; será positiva.  
**

* * *

**

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

Me ha quedado cortito, pero es un prefácio a la historia. Saludos y besos para todos.

MariS.

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
**_


	2. ¡No debes irte!

**2 * ¡No debes irte!  
**  
Hermione, estaba observando a Remus en su habitación. Estaba cerrando algo, que parecía una valija. Ella quiso entrar, pero tuvo miedo de decir algo que pudiera poner peor la situación. Y conociéndose, seguro sucedería algo similar.

Se adentró con nerviosismo, y le mantuvo la vista a cualquier cosa; menos a Remus. No sabía como lo iba a enfrentar. Ella quería ayudarle, pero no podía a no ser; que reviviese a Tonks.

- ¿Remus?

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el hombre, sin siquiera girarse; y con un tono seco.

- ¿Piensas irte?

- ¿Qué tengo que buscar, en este lugar? ¿Qué tengo que buscar en la orden, que ya me ha quitado?

Hermione observó su rostro, surcado por la rabia y la depresión. Estaba tan pálido, que podía hasta asustar a cualquiera. Ella titubeó, sin encontrar palabras para decir que no debía irse.

Remus movió la pesada valija, y comenzó a caminar hacia las afueras de la habitación. Hermione corrió tras él, en un vano intento de detenerle; pero él estaba decidido a irse.

Observó a su alrededor. Todo se veía tan diferente, desde que Tonks no estaba junto a ellos. La orden había perdido un valioso miembro, y justamente ahora todos estaban; deprimidos. Ella juntó sus manos, preguntándose si debía sostener su hombro. Para cuando lo hizo, el hombre izo un gesto brusco y ella tuvo que retroceder.

- Remus, pero no puedes irte. Teddy, tú ¿A dónde irán?

- ¡A cualquier lugar!- dijo, alienado. El dolor marcándose en cada una de sus expresiones.

- Por favor.

Remus soltó la valija de mala gana y se giró hacia Hermione. Por un momento, ella creyó que le gritaría, pero aún así Remus no dio señales de movimiento brusco.

- ¿Dónde está mi hijo? Me llevaré a mi hijo.

- Remus, tienes que escucharme. No debes abandonar el cuartel, además tu eres y tu hijo.

- ¿Yo soy qué Hermione?- le espetó- ¿Licántropo, eso dices?

- Yo sólo quería...

- ¡Estoy harto de todo esto!- espetó de vuelta y Hermione, suspiró. Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al recordar el gran amor que ambos se profesaban.

Lupin arrastraba su pesada valija hacia la salida de Grinmauld Place. Con un suspiro, Hermione corría escaleras abajo. Tenía que detenerlo. Debía existir una forma de poder lograrlo. Llegó hasta él y le abrazó de forma imperiosa. Tenía que quedarse, tenía que lograrlo de alguna forma.

- A Tonks no le gustaría verte de esa forma. No le gustaría; que te separarses de tus compañeros. De aquellos, que te apoyan.

- ¡Tú no lo entiendes!- se quejó él con un movimiento brusco. Se separó de Hermione y se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Lloraba. Remus Lupin, lloraba- No lo entenderías.

- No, es cierto... quizás no lo entendería. Pero, de todas formas, ella hubiese hecho lo mismo. Ella, hubiese permanecido aquí. Al lado de los que necesita.

Lupin pareció encontrarse mucho mejor de lo que se le veía. Hermione, rogaba que su estúpido argumento lo mantuviera en la casa. Mientras esperaba, Sirius escuchaba el alboroto que se acababa de armar. Con un gesto de silencio, Hermione le pedía que no hablara.

No hizo nada. Soltó la valija y regresó a su habitación. Parecía un pequeño niño, al cual, su madre hubiese regañado. Hermione, quiso ir con él pero Sirius se lo impidió. Con un suspiro, colocó su mano sobre su hombro y negó con la cabeza.

En la noche, la orden se reunía para la cena. Albus Dumbledore, suspiraba y se imaginaba que Remus no tendría deseos de platicar. Observaba al pequeño Teddy, en los brazos de Ginny. Hermione en cambio, quería ayudarlo. Estaba empecinada en ayudarle a superar ese dolor.

Remus estaba en la cama y le daba la espalda. Parecía que había continuado llorando. Delicadamente, Hermione se acostó a su lado y permaneció en silencio. Súbitamente, tomó la decisión de abrazarle y lentamente, colocaba sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del merodeador.

- No tienes por qué estar solo. No estás solo.

- Ya te dije que te callaras y me dejaras en paz.

- Remus, tú no eres así.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Qué sentirías, si de la noche a la mañana, tu esposo muriera sin justificación alguna? ¡Dímelo!

- Me sentiría muy mal, pero eso no sería una justificación para acabar con mi vida. El amor se pudo perder, pero no todo. Cuando uno nace, es de todos. Todos, tendrán un pedacito llamado recuerdo. Es por eso, que Tonks no muere.

- Eso es lo más ridículo que he oído.

- Créelo o no. Ahora tiene sun pedacito de ella que vive y tiene tantos deseos de vivir. ¿Te atreverías a quitárselos?


	3. Cuidar de ti

¡Hola! El anterior ha sido culminado. Espero que este les guste, mis saludos y besos.**

* * *

**

**3 * Cuidar de ti  
**  
Lo había logrado. Remus Lupin se quedaba en Grinmauld place. Apático, Remus bajaba a cenar. Nadie, se atrevía a conversar con él. temían, que tuviera una reacción desmedida. De todas formas, eso se podría entender. Hermione, ladeó la cabeza y miró al pequeño Teddy, en brazos de Ginny Weasley y de Luna Lovegood. Pobre infante, que no conocería a su madre.

- ¿Cómo está Remus?- preguntó Ron, mirándole con mucho cuidado. Hermione, suspiró y miró hacia el mismo punto que miraba Ron.

- Está mejor, dentro de lo que cabe. Le he dicho que no gana nada con irse. Al final de cuentas, tengo razón. Teddy, por su seguridad, debe ser criado en este lugar. Suspirando, ella observaba a Remus, que estaba apartado en un rincón. Arthur Weasley; iba a verle con un enorme tarro de jeréz. Una bebida caliente que refrescaba el cuerpo.

- No gracias- contestaba Remus con educación. Arthur insistía- ¡He dicho que no!

Todos en la cena se habían volteado a mirar a Remus, en aquel rincón. Las miradas, lo incomodaban y el hombre, se levantó del sillón bajo en el que estaba. Desapareció por la escalinata de madera que conducía a las habitaciones.

Hermione permaneció en silencio, meditando los acontecimientos. Severus Snape, sonreía con sarcasmo y miraba la reacción que había tenido el merodeador. De haberlo visto antes, no lo hubiera creído. Remus Lupin, ya no se veía tan apacible como siempre. Vaya cambio que estaba demostrando.

- ¿Acaso es usted la madre de Lupin?- le preguntó Snape y Hermione, le miró con un gesto desdeñoso.

- No sé, de qué está hablando.

- Está detrás de él como si fuese una especie de bacteria.

- Eso, profesor Snape, se llama... Cuidar de alguien importante. De alguien que te importa y que deseas ver feliz. Por supuesto, usted no lo sabe puesto que usted solo cuida de usted mismo.

Hermione le miró con una sonrisa suave y Snape, no dijo nada más. Comenzó a subir las escaleras con mucha calma y encontró la puerta de la habitación de Remus; entre abierta. Entró y le observó. Le daba la espalda y estaba sentado en la cama. Ella, se sentó a su lado y colocó su mano sobre su hombro. Remus colocó su mano sobre la de Hermione.

- ¿Muy mal?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Lo que hice en la cena.

- Bueno, yo lo comprendo.

- Siento que...

- No importa, está bien así. Mientras intentemos superarlo, lo demás no importa.

- Siempre tan lista. Qué orgulloso estaría tu esposo de ti.

Remus se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Antes de salir, Hermione agregó dos palabras que lo dejaron helado.

- Yo no me casaré... Ronald Weasley no estaría interesado en mi.


	4. Yo quisiera

**4* Yo quisiera...**

Hermione no había dicho nada más, desde la cena. Remus estaba sorprendido con lo que había confesado. Ella estaba en la cama, en la habitación que compartía con él, para cuando entró. Leía algo y la débil luz amarilla, no funcionaba del todo para lo que ella intentaba. Remus caminó hacia la lámpara y le dio unos toquesitos con su varita.

La luz mejoraba considerablemente. Ella alzó la cabeza y sonrió.

- Muchas gracias, Remus. ¿Vas a dormir? Podría apagarla.

- No, no puedo dormir.

- ¿Y Teddy?

- Está durmiendo con Ginny, la cuna está en esa habitación.

- Es tan lindo. Tan tranquilo. Sin duda, es un niño muy alegre.

- Solía parecerse a Nymphadora- agregó Remus y Hermione esbozó una mirada nerviosa. No quería que él recordara todo aquello que lo lastimaba. Suspiró y volvió a sonreír.

- Perdona, soy una tonta.

- Descuida...

Se dejó caer en la cama, mientras Hermione apagaba la lamparita de noche. Con un suspiro, echó las sábanas sobre su cabeza y trató de dormirse. Por supuesto, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido, él no dormiría en lo más mínimo. Hermione solo estaba allí, meditando todo lo que había oído y percibido con sus otros sentidos.

- ¿No le agradas a Ron?

- No me ha dicho nada, así que intuyo que no.

- Seguro está nervioso y no quiere decírtelo aún.

- No lo sé. Quizá.

Hermione se acomodó en la cama y lo pensó. Ron pidiéndole matrimonio o solamente salir, con ella. Lo veía imposible. Se sonrió a sí misma y se preparó para dormirse. Mientras estaba en ello, escuchó la voz de Remus, una vez más.

- Hermione. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

- Claro, los que quieras. Siempre.

- ¿Podrías...? Es un poco extraño lo que voy a pedirte. Si no lo deseas, no lo hagas.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Podrías, acostarte a mi lado?- preguntó y ella, se sorprendió ante su pedido. Con una sonrisa amable, asintió en la oscuridad y salió de su cama, para recostarse en la otra. Estaba cálida. Remus se dio la vuelta, para encararla.

- No quiero que pienses algo extraño, solo quisiera...

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Abrazar a alguien- confesó y ella, sintió muchas cosas en el mismo momento. Se acomodó en la cama, mientras Remus la rodeaba con sus brazos e inspiraba, sobre su hombro.


	5. Golpes

Dedicado a los que me lo pidieron tanto. Saludos a todos, disculpen la demora.

MariS.

* * *

**5* Golpes**

Cuando se levantó, notó que ya no estaba Remus en la cama. Al bajar las escaleras, escuchó el escándalo en que estaba sumido el salón de aquella casa. Remus había o parecía, haber golpeado a Snape y éste estaba en el suelo. Tenía la nariz rota y Remus estaba lívido, con los labios apretados y lo miraba con los puños levantados.

- No vuelvas a decir eso de Hermione, nunca más. Ni de Tonks. ¿Entendido Snape?

Nunca lo había visto tomar esa actitud. Severus se ponía trabajosamente en pie y se limpiaba la sangre que le goteaba de los labios hasta la túnica y las mangas.

- ¡Remus, no!- chilló Hermione, sosteniendo su brazo. Iba a golpearlo, pero notó que había lastimado a Hermione en el proceso. Hermione lo soltó y se tambaleó ligeramente, golpeándose con la punta de un mueble en el proceso.

Se detuvo de inmediato y caminó hacia ella. Se sobaba la parte posterior y mantenía los ojos cerrados. Remus se detuvo a su lado y la contempló con preocupación.

- Discúlpame Hermione. No quise herirte... lo lamento...

Estaba verdaderamente afligido. Severus lo miró con una sonrisa escueta, mientras Hermione solamente sonreía a modo de disculpa y negaba con la cabeza. No tenía por qué ofenderse por lo que había hecho. Estaba más preocupada porque siguieran peleándose, él y Snape.

- ¡Pídele disculpas a Hermione por lo que has dicho!

- Pero ni sé qué dijo.

- Es como si le pidiera disculpas a Tonks por lo mismo, Lupin- dijo el hombre y Hermione sintió que era el comentario más despreciable que le había escuchado.

- ¡Pídeselas!

- ¿Qué ha dicho, Remus?

- ¡Ha dicho que Tonks murió por débil, como tú también lo eras! Que estabas compadeciéndote de mí. ¿Es eso cierto, Hermione?

Sí en una parte de ella, eso era cierto. Pero no iba a decirle semejante cosa. No creía que fuera algo bueno para su sanidad mental. No le convenía decirle semejante mensaje o terminaría haciéndole más mal.

- No, Remus. Me quiero quedar contigo, porque te aprecio. Porque te necesito, así como todo el resto de la madriguera te necesita. No puedes creer en lo que el profesor Snape está diciendo.

Severus sonrió una vez más y Remus la miró de soslayo.

- Lamento haberte empujado.

- Descuida... estoy bien.

- Tratabas de detenerme y yo no te escuché.

- Está bien, Remus. Ven, vamos a desayunar. Acompáñame.


	6. Escucha

Me tardé, pero aquí estoy

**MariSeverus.**

* * *

**6* Escuchar**

Luego de aquel incidente, Severus y Remus estaban más distanciados que nunca. Nadie jamás había visto semejante cosa. Con una sonrisa suave, ella le acariciaba el cabello al pequeño Teddy, que estaba dormido en su cuna. Mientras, Remus, estaba sentado en la cama y organizaba viejos documentos que Tonks solía tener. Entre ellos, encontró una foto de ambos. Ellos estaban juntos y felices.

¿Podía Hermione, brindarle algo así? Ladeó la cabeza hacia Teddy que se despertaba y lo tomó entre sus brazos con una sonrisa.

- Hermione...

- ¿Sí, Remus? ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Crees que ambos seremos tan felices? Quiero decir. Nosotros dos. Aún ni siquiera entiendo; por qué hacemos esto.

Hermione sonrió y se sentó junto a él. Teddy se movía, inquieto y trataba de tirar de sus cabellos. Los chupaba mientras los miraba y deshacía con sus pequeños dedos. Hermione suspiró.

- No tan fuerte, Teddy. Pues, solo lo sabremos al intentarlo. Yo quisiera que te quedaras, junto a mí.

Remus no dijo nada y simplemente se frotó los ojos con dos dedos. Desde que había estado mirando las fotografías de Tonks, había sentido deseos incontenibles de llorar en silencio.

- Solo eso.

Remus asintió y Hermione sonriente, plantó un beso en su mejilla. Teddy pareció feliz, gritó de emoción. O balbuceó de emoción y Hermione bajó la vista y el pequeño bebé brincaba entre sus brazos.

Algo lo hacía muy feliz.

- Creo que Teddy está de acuerdo en que te quedes conmigo. ¿Qué te parece, Teddy?

Aquel infante siguió brincando. En realidad era el tirante del suéter de Hermione, que brincaba cuando ella se movía. Parecía muy divertido y en ello permaneció, mientras Remus la miraba.

Sintió un curioso impulso. Sintió que algo estaba sin acabar y que no estaba mal intentarlo.

Si se iba a quedar a su lado, jamás... jamás había. Jamás la había besado.

- Hermione.

- ¿Mmm? ¿Qué ocurre, Remus?

- No sé como demonios debo hacer esto. Sé que seremos esposos...que... no lo sé. Que quieres casarte, quedarte conmigo.

Sí, efectivamente.

- Sí, eso quiero hacer. Eso espero que seamos. Si eso quieres.

Pero no sabía si era capaz de besar una vez más. Si era capaz de compartir una cama, una vez más. Lo había hecho cuando necesitó de un abrazo. Pero pensaba en Tonks. ¿Podría pensar en ella, el resto de su vida?

¿En Hermione?

- Hermione yo...

¿Por qué siempre balbuceaba sin remedio?

- ¿Qué ocurre, Remus?

- Yo no sé si podría quererte igual. Si podría verte sin ver a Tonks a los ojos.

Podía vivir con eso. Supuso. Con ser la sombra de ella. Estaba bien, siempre y cuando él estuviera feliz y se quedara. Que no cometiera alguna locura.

Y que Snape no estuviese en medio.

- Pues entonces, tendrás que comprobarlo.

Y antes de que se levantara para recostar a Teddy en la cuna, él le dio la razón. Se inclino hacia su rostro y lo sostuvo con una de sus manos. La besó silenciosamente. Sin decir ni pre avisar.

Solo la besó.

Suave, nada profundo ni exagerado.

- Lo comprobarás...- sonrió ella, mientras él solo respiraba.


	7. En cuanto a nosotros

ana: No se han casado, no aún al menos. Pronto jeje. Saludos y besos.

**MariSeverus**.

* * *

**7* En cuanto a nosotros.**

Hermione despertó esa mañana, con una sonrisa. Teddy estaba levantado y la miraba desde la cuna. Ginny había decidido colocar la cuna en la habitación donde ella y Remus estaban durmiendo. El pequeño había estado clamando por su padre y bueno, si necesitaba estar cerca, lo justo era ponerlo.

Ese desayuno, había sido el más calmo que Hermione había visto. Snape y Remus seguían sin dirigirse la palabra, pero parecía que Remus ya estaba dispuesto a mejorar la comunicación entre los miembros de la orden y él.

Parecía más sociable.

Incluso luego del beso que ella le había dado.

En ese preciso momento, Remus había terminado y miraba a Teddy, en los brazos de Hermione. Parecía hambriento, aunque ella ya lo había alimentado con un biberón. Miraba su desayuno y trataba de tomarlo.

- Teddy, tú ya comiste. Comer demasiado es malo para tu salud- sonrió Ginny y Hermione la miró con una sonrisa.

- Dudo que él entienda de ello, Ginny. De todas formas, piensa que es como una especie de animal. Necesita comer y mucho, no puede controlar lo que sus impulsos le piden.

- Brillante deducción, Granger- dijo Snape, venenosamente y Hermione apenas se inmutó. Con una suave respiración, sostuvo a Teddy sobre su cabeza y el pequeño la miró, feliz.

- Te gusta jugar y mucho, ¿no es así, Teddy?

Lupin se había quedado en el salón de aquella casa, ese día. El señor Weasley había estado conversando con él, acerca de los posibles blancos ex mortífagos, que aún quedaran en las retaguardias y el cómo capturarlos. Mientras conversaban, Hermione estaba recostada en el suelo, en una pesada alfombra, Teddy estaba sentado en ella también y la contemplaba, mientras ella intentaba hacerle caras graciosas.

Ella le recordaba tanto a Tonks. Tanto a su ex esposa. Que simplemente no podía dejar de asociarlas.

Podía intentar olvidarla, pero le tomaría mucho tiempo. Y ver a Hermione con su hijo, le hacía pensar en ella.

Tenía que aprender a sobreponerse. Aunque le causara dolor.

- Hermione... ¿podemos hablar?

Hermione asintió y levantando a Teddy de la alfombra, caminó hacia Lupin. El hombre se dio la vuelta, mientras subían las escaleras e hizo un gesto con una mano, para que esperara.

Abrió una de las habitaciones y miró hacia adentro. No había nadie en aquel pasillo y podrían hablar sin ser interrumpidos o escuchados.

- Quiero mudarme, quiero vivir en un hogar diferente.

- Pero, Remus...

- Y quiero que vengas conmigo, Hermione. Quiero tener un hogar donde criar a Teddy y creo que tú podrías ayudarme con él. Podrías... yo podría... no lo sé...

Pero ella ya comprendía lo que le estaba diciendo.

- Entonces, quieres vivir conmigo.

- Sí.

- ¿En otro lugar?

- Sí.

- De acuerdo. A mí en lo personal... si eso hace que no te alejes de nosotros. Que no cometas locuras y...

Él también comprendía lo que ella quería decirle. El beso que había recibido, no era cualquier beso. No era cualquier estúpido pedido de uno. Era un sentimiento.

Real o no, lo sentía en lo más profundo de su ser. No era amor, no estaba preparado para volver a amar. Era cariño, era protección, era amistad. Nada valía más que eso.

Nada valía más que Hermione.


	8. Empezar a vivir

Bueno, a pedido de muchos y por un PM de Emily Hale :)...volví por acá. No tengo pc y lo tengo pasado a un cuaderno por pairings. Así que me lo traje y aquí andamos. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**8* Comenzar a vivir**

Hermione sonreía, mientras Teddy balbuceaba y sonreía ante los mimos de ella. Estaba sentada en el sofá, con el pequeño entre sus piernas y haciéndole caballito. Remus terminaba de recoger sus pertenencias, mientras Minerva le observaba con un suspiro de preocupación. De escepticismo. ¿Realmente podría vivir solo? Aunque había escuchado durante la cena, que se iba con alguien. Que vivirían juntos. Quizá hablaba de Hermione.

Remus colocó el equipaje en el suelo, junto a la puerta. Al verlo, Teddy había alzado sus brazos para que éste lo tomara entre los suyos.

— No, Teddy. Papá no se irá. Solo está recogiendo las cosas para que vayas con él. No tengas miedo.

Remus sonrió, inclinándose para tomar al pequeño Teddy. Mientras miraba a sus ojos, sintió que de haber esperado, de haber solo...

Tal vez Tonks no habría muerto.

Pero el bebé no tenía la culpa. Solo él.

Solo él por enamorarse. Por haberla involucrado en algo tan riesgoso como ello.

Remus sonrió, mientras Teddy estaba entretenido en las mangas de su túnica. Mordisqueaba los botones, mientras Hermione lo miraba atentamente. Le parecía divertido, que Hermione le prestara atención mientras él estaba dedicado a jugar. Remus lo sabía, Teddy y ella, habían desarrollado una especie de conexión. Habían desarrollado una comuniación que no necesitaba palabras. Y se refería a que Teddy no podía hablar, pero lo hacía con sus gestos y su mirar. Era como si el alma de Tonks, residiera dentro de Hermione y él pudiera sentirlo. Se identificaba con ella, pese a que no era su madre biológica.

Podía terminar siendo su madre, también.

Pero no estaba listo para amar. No estaba listo para volver a empezar.

Quizá con el tiempo, pero no en ese preciso momento. No de forma instantánea. Y Hermione lo sabía, Hermione tenía que entenderlo.

Sonrió ella cuando Teddy exclamaba: "Pa", mientras él estaba distraído mirando a Minerva. Ella hablaba de las responsabilidades de estar solo y de los actos de la guerra, mientras cuidaba de un pequeño bebé. Que además era su hijo. Ella recomendaba protección de la orden, pero Remus no la escuchaba. No le hacía el más mínimo caso.

— Creo que alguien quiere que su padre le preste atención.— interrumpió Hermione y eso distrajo a Minerva, de sus palabras. En el preciso momento en el que Hermione estaba por tomar a Teddy, Harry Potter hacía acto de presencia y con una inspiración profunda, explicaba que estaba listo para marcharse junto a Remus. Había recibido su carta y lo escoltaría a su nuevo hogar.

— Vámonos Hermione.

— ¿Granger te acompañará, Remus?— comentó Minerva y sus teorías, lo que había oído del resto de los miembros, se habían hecho ciertas.

— Sí. Ella se ofreció a vivir conmigo, ayudarme. Si no les molesta, claro.

¿Molestarles? ¿Por qué habría de molestarles? Y entonces, Hermione recordó que el humor de Remus ya no era el mismo de antes. Que se había convertido en un hombre sarcástico y ligeramente deprimente. Esa luz de su sonrisa, lentamente comenzaba a extinguirse y parecía que no volvería a cruzar su rostro, durante un buen tiempo.

O al menos, eso creía. Dadas las últimas semanas luego de aquella dolorosa pérdida.

Hermione tomó al pequeño Teddy, mientras Remus tomaba el equipaje. Al salir, Severus Snape estaba detenido junto a un viejo buzón. Parecía que acompañaba a Harry, pero no podía precisarlo con exactitud.

— Espero estés preparado, Lupin. No quiero inconvenientes a lo largo de nuestro viaje. Como tienes un bebé entre manos, Granger, serás tú la primera en irte. No puedes volar, así que te escoltaremos primero.

No estaba segura de que pudiera desaparecer con un bebé entre sus brazos.

— ¿Y cómo lo haremos?— preguntó ella con curiosidad y Snape suspiró pesadamente.

— Como en los viejos tiempos, supongo. Un viaje muggle. Cómo odio ese tipo de cosas, así que será mejor que se de prisa Granger. No tenemos tiempo para perderlo. Potter, reúnete con Kinsgley de inmediato. Ellos terminarán de escoltar a Lupin.

Harry asintió sin decir mayores cosas que un "sí". Caminó detrás de Snape, hasta que desaparecieron en grupos separados. Solo ella y Teddy, terminaron tras Snape mientras caminaban alrededor de una concurrida avenida. Las personas al pasar, sonreían al ver al curioso bebé. Además de su gracioso cabello azul que parecía ser natural.

Ninguna mujer lo entendía y Snape estaba fastidiado de detenerse y de Hermione sonriendo como tonta para tratar de explicarse. Cada explicación era peor que la otra.

Y la forma poco práctica de perder a las personas, de Hermione, mucho peor.

Le había colocado una pequeña manta encima y Teddy parecía reacio a querer estar oculto.

— Vamos, Teddy. Hoy no es el día de jugar a las escondidas. No puedes quitártelo.


End file.
